


so - in a hypothetical...

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Trans Peter Parker, hypotheticals, ill add more tmm im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: “No, not - not like that. It’s - it’s kind of an. Identity thing? Anyway. So - say, Med. Say Med had, like, this father figure. Not, like, his actual dad - he’s uh. Anyway. His father figure, right? Like a mentor. And his mentor - he doesn’t know this. Secret. And Med’s just - scared, of telling him.”





	so - in a hypothetical...

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired thats why i did so little but its 11:48!!! im on time!!!!
> 
> edit: i'm going to write more on this and post in in a separate work, so. :)

“Okay, so. Let’s say… hypothetically… that I had a friend.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony doesn’t look up, but his hand does slow a little bit. “What’s this friend’s name?”

Peter pauses. “Uh. Med.”

His stomach clenches, but he fights back the laugh threatening to burst out of his throat. “Med. Right. Continue.”

“Right. So - say Med had a… secret. Kind of a big one -”

“Like, Spider-man level?”

“NO!” Tony glances up - Peter’s sitting across from him, eyes wide, hands splayed out on the table. He looks back down.

Tony gets the feeling this is the type of conversation that requires Peter not having to look up at him.

That’s fine.

“No, not - not like that. It’s - it’s kind of an. Identity thing? Anyway. So - say, Med. Say Med had, like, this father figure. Not, like, his actual dad - he’s uh. Anyway. His father figure, right? Like a mentor. And his mentor - he doesn’t know this. Secret. And Med’s just - scared, of telling him.”

“Why?”

“Uh. He’s - it’s kind of complicated? But - in order to keep this secret, he’s been kind of - lying, to his da - his mentor. About a lot of things.”

Tony sets down the welder and leans back, tapping at his ear and opening up his emails on a hologram screen. “Well, that’s pretty logical. I can understand needing to do some things to keep secrets if you’re scared of saying something. So, you’re - he’s - afraid of telling him because he think it’ll make him mad that you kept things from him?”

“Uh. Yeah. That, and I - he - didn’t tell his mentor earlier, and it kind of changes how the guy will view him? As, like, a person?”

“Huh.” Tony spun around in her chair. “Well. Speaking personally, I think I would much rather my kid just tell me, because I know how hard it is to feel irrational anxiety about telling people things. So.”

He looks up again. Peter’s lips are tucked into his mouth, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”


End file.
